


Sweet Tooth

by kooky500



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, I like that one, I wrote this like a year ago and forgot to post it, Ice Cream Parlor AU, One-Shot, Weisscream?, what is this pairing even called?, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: Prompt:  Imagine Person A of your OTP works at an ice cream parlor. One day Person B comes in and starts flirting with Person A, who is not amused. When Person B orders, they tell Person A to “surprise them.” Person A gives Person B the weirdest or most unpopular flavor they can think of. Person B fakes enjoying it despite the clearly disgusted look on their face. From then on, Person B comes to the shop to flirt with Person A and always tells Person A to surprise them when ordering. Person A finds the disgusted faces Person B makes amusing, but sometimes Person B surprisingly likes what they’re given. Person A is forced to get creative when they start running out of weird flavors and starts getting either ridiculously small or large amounts of ice cream which Person B takes all in stride. Then one day, when Person B says surprise them, Person A leans over the counter and kisses them and asks a flustered Person B if that was enough of a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been in this fandom since the beginning, been writing for it a while. Keep forgetting to post the fics I write =_='
> 
> Prompt from here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139174450997/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-works-at-an-ice-cream
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or the prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

* _ding*_ Weiss let out a groan, as the bell above the door to the shop dinged for about the twentieth time that day. Ever since the younger of the Schnee sisters had worked up the guts to come out to her family as a lesbian, her life had gone to hell. Her father was furious of course, and despite her mother’s attempts to calm him down, he promptly (and furiously) kicked Weiss out of the house.  Weiss’s older sister, Winter had been kind enough to let Weiss stay with her at least for a while, while hoping their parents would change their mindset.

However, a few short days after moving in with Winter, Weiss received a letter that her family was disowning her, - which unfortunately meant, that her inheritance was gone, forever out of her reach. Which is how, now - a month later, Weiss found herself living at her sister’s house and toiling away in an ice cream parlor, for roughly ten bucks an hour each day. It wasn’t much – not even enough to live on, but it was a start.

The ex- heiress’s thoughts were interrupted as the customer that just entered waltzed up to the counter. The girl was petite, barely coming up to Weiss’s shoulders. Her hair was rather odd too - on one side of her head it was a deep chocolate brown, and on the other, it was a bright pink, with white highlights.

Still, Weiss merely quirked a brow before plastering on a smile and addressing the odd customer.  “Welcome to Beacon ice cream parlor! Shining a light, on your appetite!” Weiss chirped, hoping her hatred for the cheesy motto didn’t come through in her voice.

“What can I get for you, ma’am?” She asked. The girl ran a quick gaze up and down Weiss’s body before glancing at her, her brown eyes twinkling.

“Can I get your number?” The girl asked, with a smirk. _Oh_ , Weiss internally groaned. She’d had to deal with a few customers coming onto her, though none so far had been female. It didn’t make it any less annoying, she decided.

“I’m afraid this isn’t a dating service. Now I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you don’t decide to order, ma’am.” Weiss frostily replied, brushing off the girl’s poor pick-up line with narrowed eyes. The girl only shrugged innocently at this.

“Surprise me.” The girl answered as she placed her money on the counter.

Weiss nodded and moved to look over the store’s flavors and – _oh,_ Weiss had the perfect idea for sweet revenge. Recently, the store had been trying out new flavors, the most recent of which - was rather distasteful combination of peanut butter and jelly, which people hadn’t been enjoying. Hiding a wicked grin, Weiss scooped some up and handed the cone to the girl. The girl took a tentative lick at the ice cream and Weiss had to hide her laugh behind a cough. The poor girl clearly wasn’t enjoying it, yet she still managed to flash a polite fake smile and thumbs up before leaving the shop, cone in hand. Weiss could have _sworn_ she’d seen the girl retch, as she got outside.

If Weiss thought she’d successfully driven the girl away, she’d been wrong. The next day, the girl showed up _again_ and flirted with Weiss, _again._ This time, Weiss gave the girl a rather unpleasant combination of strawberry bubble gum ( _really, who thought that would be a good ice cream flavor?_ ) and the girl flashed the same wry smile and walked out of the shop, cone in hand regardless.

It became somewhat of a habit for the two. Each day, the girl would flirt with Weiss and every time Weiss would brush her off with a frown. The girl had taken to calling her ‘ice queen’, now and surprisingly, Weiss found that she really didn’t mind it. The girl continued to tell Weiss to surprise her each time and she did. The Schnee had to admit - it was rather amusing watching the girl try and keep down a flavor that she didn’t like. Sometimes, however, when the girl actually _liked_ a flavor a rather childlike expression crossed her face, in which her eyes got wide and her smile was genuine. Weiss found it rather adorable, though she’d never admit that outside of her thoughts.

Eventually, Beacon discontinued their idea of trying out new flavors and Weiss had to get rather… _creative_ , with her approach, to discourage the flirting. Needless to say, no one was more surprised than Weiss when she witnessed the petite girl devour an _entire_ two cups of triple chocolate ice cream in less than two minutes.

It went on like this, for two months. The two carefully flitted around each other, each one dancing just out of the other’s grasp. Then one day, things happened differently. The girl came in flirted as per the usual, and Weiss coolly rebutted her attempts. However, when the girl made her usual order- consisting, of whatever brain freeze-inducing punishment that Weiss thought appropriate- Weiss took a deep breath, leaned across the counter, and kissed the girl – noting ironically that she tasted sweet. She pulled back to see a deep red blush spread across the girl’s wide-eyed face. With a confident smirk, Weiss wrote her phone number down on a piece of paper and slid it across the counter.

“Was that enough of a surprise?” Weiss purred, sending a wink in the flustered girl’s direction.

“Y-y-yes!” The girl managed to stammer out. “MynameisNeobytheway!” The girl, Neo blurted out in a rush, before grabbing the paper and rushing out the door. Weiss chuckled to herself at the girl’s actions and knew to be expecting a text later. For the first time in a long time… Weiss found herself genuinely smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! I really appreciate it :)


End file.
